The Artisian Truth
by Rose of Hope
Summary: A oneshot off of a forum on Donatello Stealthy Stories. Just a story from lack of inspiration. Enjoy!


Disclaimer(s): I do not own anything related to TMNT, Donatello, or History Channel. But I claim that the T.V show they watch is mine.

The Artisian Truth

* * *

"Yo! Donnie! C'mon!" Raph called from the living room. The trio was about to go on another patrol, but Donnie was working on another important project. 

"Yeah, Bro. How long will it take?" Mikey called as he sat by Raph on the sofa.

"Uh...about an hour! The surveillance cameras are down for some reason. They have to be fixed before we leave!" he shouted back. Leo sighed as he entered the room. He took a seat next to Mikey and grabbed the romote.

"Leo. Nothing's coming. That's why we chose this time. Remember?" Raph asked.

"I know Raph, but you know Donnie, 1 hour becomes 3!" Leo explained. He turned the T.V. on and flipped through the channels. The channel stopped on the History Channel. Leo tried to change the channel, but the battery was down. He looked at his brothers.

"Looks like we have no choice, eh Bros?" Mikey asked.

_"We shall experience the unknown world of the famous atists of all time. Stay tuned for Artist Unleashed: The Truth About the Artist!" _They announcer said. _"Viewer discretion is advised." _Raph smirked.

"Ironic!" he cried.

_"Today on Artist unleashed, we go back in time to one of the most infamous sculpters: Donatello!" _The announcer stated. The three chuckled.

"Dudes!! We should call Don here!" Mikey cried. Raph slapped him upside the head and Leo covered his mouth.

"If you call him, we'll NEVER be able to go on patrol, Shell-fer-brains!" Raph cried. Mikey licked Leo's hand. Leo cried out.

"WHAT THE SHELL MICHELANGELO!" Leo cried, rubbing his wet hand on the sofa. Raph and Mikey burst out laughing. The announcer broke in.

_"Even though Donatello was a famous artist, he had gone to jail many times." _the male announcer stated.

"**_Donatello's most famous act was when he ended up beating someone to death with a stick. Later, we found out it was a staff of some sort. Like...some ancient Japanese self defense weapon. Especially used in ninjitsu," _**A women in a lab explained. The three turtles went pale.

"Another...uh...another bit of irony," Leo stated nervously.

"Uhh...hey, Leo...why did Sensai give Donnie the-uhh- bo staff?" Mikey questioned nervously as well. Before Leo could answer, the show started to show a real life image. A man with a stick (an actor playing Donatello) started to beat a young man with it. Blood started to splatter and the man's head was dented. With one smack, they showed the young man on the ground, playing dead. The trio went even paler. Raph gulped nervously.

"Well...they did say viewer discretion is advised..." he stated, eyes glued to the show in horror. Mikey hid behind the sofa. Suddenly, the lights started to flicker and suddenlt went off. The 3 screamed. A figure came in with a flashlight and a stick. The flashlight facing his face, making an eerie effect. Leo, Raph, and Mikey took one look at him and started to run away. They figure heard 3 doors slam. Just then, the lights came off. The figure shook his head and turned the flashlight off. He chuckled.

"They REALLY need to quit watching Mikey's monster movies!" the bo staff wielding turtle mused out loud. He turned the T.V. off and returned to his lab/room. He chuckled again. _'Did someone say: he's gonna beat us with a stick?' _he thought. He sighed and returned to the surveillance cameras.

**In the hallway:**

"Uhh...guys..let's not talk about this again. Ok?" The blue clad turtle asked. The other two nodded.

"And...never watch History unless we're watching Human Weapon," Raph added.

"Well...now that THAT'S settled, who's up for some pizza and ninja tag?!" Mikey cried. They all smirked and barged into Donatello's room, staying clear of his bo staff!

* * *

Well! Sorry if this story sucked! I've been at a loss of inspiration. I took another 30 minute shower and the idea hit me! Based on an entry on the Stealthy Stories website. I found this oneshot amusing since I watched Human Weapon: Ninjitsu on Saturday on History Channel. Well, thanks for reading and be sure to REVIEW!!!!


End file.
